


bloodied quill

by pomibeans



Category: mcyt
Genre: Disease, Gream - Freeform, Lovenotes_fictional disease, Sad with a Happy Ending, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomibeans/pseuds/pomibeans
Summary: When george starts coughing up feathers and ink he tries to disappear, however dream won't just allow him to disappear without giving his reason
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

DO NOT PRESSURE DREAM AND GEORGE IRL

In my fan works and ships its taking their personalities and aesthetics and transferring them onto these fictional characters

If they are uncomfortable with this story i will delete it

Hope you enjoy :#

Key-  
This is a thought-

*this is a message online

“This is obviously dialogue” ( i will put the initial at the end ex : “bhjbhjubhj (g)”

(this is me, hi :D)

Disease-  
This fictional disease is my original creation, though it is heavily inspired by stars or hananaki.  
The symptoms are  
: starting with blood with a yellow liquid mixed in  
until starting to cough up a gold ink like liquid,  
beginning it cough up feathers  
, the liquid shifting to blue,  
the infected to lose the ability to feel hunger,  
the liquid thickens, it turns yellow or green depending on how well the host has taken care of themselves  
( if to gold cycle will continue)  
if it turns green it stops the host from eating,  
the host will begin to cry and bleed this liquid as well.  
The host begins to starve to death as well as start to have their blood thickened, they starve to death or their body is full of enough ink it tries to shed it all, removing the blood instead , or both.

The cause is strong unknowingly reciprocated strong emotions (such as love or hate) for an individual.

The cure is using the ink and feathers coughed up to write a note for the person, who then must read and respond to the note in the same liquid/feather.

I'm not sure what to call it, maybe give me ideas??


	2. Discovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George realizes something is very wrong

Chpt1- discovery  
George had just finished another stream with his friends, dream, sanpap and bad when his stomach turned and his throat ticked.

-not again-

every time he had this feeling he coughed up blood, he had gone to the doctor but they didn't find anything wrong. Today however the blood was a bright shiny yellow liquid. He stared at it wide eyed , touching his face, his mouth tasted like he would imagine ink would. He was more confused than anything else and to his horror it kept happening. He was tempted to go to the doctor but how would he explain this? He kept up with streaming however anytime after he would cough up this sticky gold liquid. He tried to find anything about his symptoms online but couldn't find any except one that claimed for it to include feathers and change colors…. Besides the last update was claiming they were going to die so he would rather ignore that possibility, didn't fit his symptoms anyway, until his first feathers began to rise from his gut.

Once the feathers came George couldn't keep his facecam up, there were too many to hide and they were so hard to clean up. He wished that was all but eventually he had to take breaks and mute while he coughed birds worth of feathers. Unsurprisingly these changes in his behavior were very suspicious “George? (d)”

Dream had known his… friend.. George for a long time and he had never done anything like this.   
“George? (d)”  
he tried again, no response for a few long seconds before a raspy voice floated over from the call  
“ ah sorry about that , im back (g)”   
“ GEORGE where do you keep going? (d)”.   
“ yeah! (s)”  
snapnap joined in  
“ you’ve been acting even weirder than normal! (s)”   
Dream would have laughed but he was honestly very worried.  
“ Don't tell me you got a needy girlfriend (s) “  
, he chuckled, finding himself very amusing and George”s exasperated sigh even more so. Dream, however, felt a twinge of some sort of feeling, a feeling he didn't like.  
“As if George could get a girl (d)”   
Dream tried to joke but he hated saying that it was a full on lie. He believed anyone with any hint of common sense would fall in love with George, he had….   
-no… I haven't- he lied to himself -   
ok maybe a little but i won't say fallen in love- another lie. Dream had gotten so caught up in what he said that by the time he refocused, George had gotten away with not answering him.Once the stream finished,  
George felt guilt rise in his gut… along with the feathers.  
\- they were worried about me. I made a dream worry-   
he cut himself off  
\- I cant keep streaming_  
. This thought made him feel like crying, then when he realised he couldn't record videos with anyone but himself he did. All he did was miss two squendualed streams and suddenly his feed was flooded with questions and concern. Just as George prepared to find an excuse he collapsed, coughing again and to his surprise this time it stood out against the yellows and greys of most of the world, it was blue.

(damn not proud of the writing on this one but if i waituntil i am I’ll never post again and i want to get my concepts out there)


	3. Finding George

chpt2. - Finding George  
Dream paced around his room before checking his social media once again and turning on Minecraft, sifting through servers. It's been almost 3 weeks and no one had heard anything from George  
-what if something happened to him-  
it was what they were all thinking, they gave him time but no signs of activity from him arose. He checked his socials again, he felt sick with worry and guilt  
-I should have questioned him further about acting weird what if it had to do with this-  
he fidgeted with his hoodie strings as his mind faced for the hundredth time that day. He tried to calm down a week ago. He remembered he had George’s mom’s phone number but she hadn't heard from him either and had given him George’s address. Wilber was on his way right now, and dream would be soon, he hasn't cancelled his tickets for tomorrow yet after all. 

Wilber checked the address again, he was the one closest to him so he had volunteered to go check on him and he was almost there. He stopped his car and got out, checking the address again  
*I’m there (w)  
* Is he ok??? (D)  
* is he there? (s)  
* Calm down I've only just got here (w)  
He put away his phone ignoring the next notifications and walked to the door “George?! (w) “  
He knocked on the door  
“George are you there???”

George heard a knock on the door and panicked looking around the house, the feathers had gotten so hard to clean that he no longer had the strength to. He nervously checked who it was as they call for him again and to his surprise he sees Wilber at his door, calling his name and being ancy, he watches as he pulls out his phone

*Guys he hasn't answered the door (W)  
* What?! Why ?! (d)  
* try again (s)

Wilber pockets it again and does just that, once again it is met with silence, but right as he moves to knock again he hears something from behind the door, Coughing so bad it hurts to listen to. He became frantic banging loudly on the door “GEORGE?! ARE YOU OK?!”

-fuck- George scrammbled to clean his face and throw on a hoody before running to the door  
“I’m Fine sorry for keeping you waiting.”  
he tried to sound normal but his voice was raspy and it hurt to talk.  
“ George open this door”  
“ Uhhh why”  
“George OPEN THE DOOR”  
George hurried to think of something and ended up opening the door just enough to slide out and close it behind him. Though until he saw the concern on wilburs face as his eyes looked over him he hadn't thought of how awful he looked.  
“ What brings you here ?”  
He forced a smile.  
“You know what brings me here”  
His voice was so cold that George shivered, or maybe he was shivering already anyway.  
“W-what do you mean?”

Wilber stared at him - he can't be serious, but his voice sounded like he had no idea-. He stared at George who was nervously awaiting an answer. George was pale, his whole body trembled, his clothes looked way too big and at first glance tie dyed blue but on second look wasn't in a natural pattern, and his hair was very messy.  
“You’ve disappeared George no one has heard from you in weeks, not even your mom we’ve all been worried half to death!”  
So much guilt washed over George that he flinched.  
“ sorry about that i've just been busy, hahaha, sorry you came here for nothing.”  
His stomach turned - Not in front of wilber- He hurried through his sentence but as he pulled the door open Wilber quickly grabbed his arm , forcing him to show him the inside of the house.  
“George... what. The. Fuck.”


	4. found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH FUCK, i totally didn't forget to update this on here AND wattpad haha Sorry guys

Finally the jig was up, all George could do was cover his mouth and try and shamefully look away. Wilber noticed the blue dripping down his friend’s face and felt weak.  
“G-george?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I-s… is this all from you?”  
Blue ink and feathers laid in pools, staining the ground and the walls.  
“Y...yeah”  
“How long has this been going on?!”  
“At least a month….. Before you ask i dont know whats happening i could only find one source/”  
“And what did the source say? Will you be ok??”  
No response for much longer than comfortable  
“I’m not sure”

Wilbur offered to help clean up , George cautiously accepted. They started cleaning everything up and after hours of work they got most of it up, though it would have been easier if George didn't add to the mess every 10 minutes.  
Once they were done cleaning in awkward silence George sighed.  
“Hey will?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Tell everyone I’m ok”  
“But your no-”  
“Just tell them I’m ok”  
“.... have you seen a doctor”  
“Yes the symptoms did not show up the whole trip but as soon as i got home it all came up and it was much more than normal.”  
“S-so i guess that isn't an option”  
Wilbur thought about it -he needs someone to be here to help him but I need to leave the country in a few days- he sat there worrying before pulling out his phone.  
*dream? (w)  
*will? Is he ok?(d)  
*yeah (w)  
-lies-  
*Ok that's good (d)  
* dream do you still have a trip here tomorrow? (d)  
*yeah , why? (d)  
* I think you should stay with george (w)  
* he needs someone but I have a trip soon (w)  
*ok (d)  
* why does he need someone I thought you said he was ok (d)  
*I’ll explain when you get here, it leaves in 2 hours right?  
* fuck, you’re right! Ttyl (d)

Wilobur pocketed his phone to see george leave the bathroom, his mouth stained even more blue   
“Who were you messaging ? (G)”  
“ dream, he’s getting to his airport (w(  
“What?? Why ? (g)”  
“You never canceled plans with him to come over today for a week (w)  
-shit- Now dream is going to stay with him, - Don’t get me wrong I really am excited to see him in person and hang out, I’ve always wanted to but… this isn't good- How could he hide this for a whole week.   
“I-I need to prepare, Will can you leave”  
“I don't want to but i need to pick dream up tomorrow morning anyway “  
“Ok”  
Willbur left and George felt his emotions swirl around in his head - How did I let this happen- He should have checked social media, he should have cancelled on the dream, he thought he was doing a good job hiding it but now someone knows and Dream was coming. -dream- even just thinking about him made his heart flutter but sadly that flustered feeling was soon replaced by pain as he caused another mess. His priority was finding a place to do that, a way to hide the stains in his floor and mouth and how to get out of wearing the same thing everyday without arousing suspicion.   
Eventually he made a system, He emptied his closet and removed the tags from his clothing so it was easier to lie about their size before folding them under his bed. He would keep a loud fan near his closet and go in there to cough, how he would cover leaving so often though he wasn't sure, he took empty bottles of a sleeping medication and filled it with water before dying it blue to excuse his mouth.

He was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF


	5. Dream

Dream finally got off the plane before realising Wilber didn't know what he looked like, so he quickly sent a pic. While waiting for the same thing that he thought about the whole plane trip minus the sleeping came to mind again -How is George, is he ok?-. He jumped as someone touched his arm   
“Ah, sorry”  
Relief  
“It's ok…”  
“Alright time to see your boyfriend.”  
He laughed, it was obviously a joke but his stomach flipped around in joy at the thought - that's not what this is about, he needs help not a date-.

Soon they were in the car   
“So what does he need… how is he”  
“........”   
George had made him promise to let him dream.  
“I dont think hes been taking care of himself”  
They left it at that.

George had just finished cleaning up a new stain when he heard a knock on the door   
“It's unlocked, come in dream!”  
“O-ok”  
Dream opened the door and stepped inside, everything looked freshly clean. -looks like he's taken care of the house at least-  
He turned as George walked down the stairs, he was wearing the largest hoodie ever and looked in rough shape but his smile and greeting were so familiar that dream couldn't help but smile back.  
George found himself blushing as he heard wilber leave and looked at dream’s face in person   
“hey dream glad you could make it” he lied  
“George~!”   
He ran over to come to him and had his first heartbreak. His arms wrapped around George’s body but it took way more time to feel the body under the hoodie, and what he could feel was boney. He stepped back and george immediately wondered if he fucked up as Dream looked at him with all joy replaced with worry   
“George, take your hoodie off”  
He sounded dead serious but george tried to play it off as a joke  
“ That's a little fast isn't it dream, at least take me out to dinner fir-”  
“Gorge. Im. serious.”  
And as he shamefully removed it, Dream found his fears confirmed, he wore what should have been a tight tank top underneath but it was loose, and under the layers George trembled. He felt tears sting his eyes,  
“ When's the last time you've eaten”  
“I dont know”  
:” I mean it g-”  
“Me too, I don't remember”  
“Have you eaten today?”  
“No”  
“Yesterday?”  
“No”  
“This week”  
“No”  
“Last week?!”  
“... i might have”  
No wonder Willber told him to stay, he ran to the kitchen but found no food that was safe to eat  
“George?”  
“...”  
“Have you been starving yourself?”  
His voice sounded so small, so scared of the obvious answer  
“No”  
“B-be honest”  
“I am, I just haven't felt hungry”  
“FOR AT LEAST A WEEK?!”  
“...yeah”  
“HOW?!”  
“....... I… I don't know”  
Dream felt tears roll down his face wich made george feel like he was literally ran over by all the guilt he felt - I made him cry”  
“I… I need to go get us some food, dont… dont go anywhere”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Oop, George found out a way to hide one symptom , completely forgetting about the other)


	6. Hold it

George watched him leave before running upstairs to cough  
-shit-   
he had only just seen a dream in person for the first time and already had done something wrong. He walked over to the mirror, lifting up his jacket to stare at his own waist that had bothered the dream so much, it looked the same as yesterday…  
\- Maybe I should find a old picture to compare…-   
Once he found a suitable picture to compare he felt his heart drop   
\- No wonder I scared him so much. He had somehow starved himself to the point his ribs were visible without even noticing  
\- maybe… It's not so bad that he kept his dream from coming over… at least they could hang out before uh, dying-.

Dream Walked around the store , he wished he had broughten George, he had no idea what to get, what he liked and he was in a whole new country.  
-He couldn't handle going to the grocery store like that though..-  
He had tried not to think about it but his mind started the conversation anyway.  
-Did he really not notice?? He didn't sound like he was lying but how could someone not notice???-  
He felt tears sting his eyes as these worries buzzed around his head the whole time he was shopping. He got home as soon as he could and for a moment panicked as George took a few seconds longer than he expected to open the door, he wasn't wearing his hoodie and looked pale. In an awkward silence, Dream led George to the table, pulling out some soup he picked up for the both of them and poured it into bowls. They stared at each other across the table before George finally took a spoonful and ate it. Dream watches him eat and once he's done exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding before eating his. The tension in the air was thick but at least George wasn't going to drop dead in front of his eyes as he had feared.  
‘.........George?”  
“....yeah?”  
“Did you really forget to eat?.... I don't see how… I don't see how that would be possible”  
“..... You might not believe me but yeah…. I forgot”  
The silence continued for much longer than comfortable before dream suggested they watch a movie or play a game. The tension continued to grow of course but at least the movie kept it from being silent. Eventually they started being able to have friendly banter again… George soon was unable to keep it up, he could feel the feathers and ink grow and turn inside him and eventually he wasn't able to breathe properly, as dream wished him good night he couldn't say it back, all he could do was force his mouth shut until dream left him alone before sprinting upstairs and coughing everything he had held back, he hadn't anticipated dream keeping an eye on him all day. By the end his throat hurt, his head was spinning and he collapsed into the madd of feathers, ink and this time blood. His head spun as he tried to do everything in his power to stop from collapsing tears stinging his eyes.  
-I can't do this again, i'll have to speak up and leave earlier-  
And he tried just that but soon it became clear that dream was becoming suspicious, and he didn't have it in him to keep going like this and thus after only 4 days with dream. Only 4 days of eating again. 

He made a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short and probably seems rushed. I want to get to the good bits. I don't want to gloss over three days worth of events but I also don't wanna be boring. Also comment your thoughts about this story so far!


	7. Runaway

George checks his backpack and that dream is asleep before taking a deep breath   
-there isn't much going back after this-  
He shuddered, was he really about to do this? He had to, right? First though he had to clean up his mess from yesterday,  
\- once that's done… Once that's done I’m going to run away from my own house-  
He hated the idea, this was his home and Dream was here. If it wernt for this stupid deseise he would be laughing and playing minecraft with his best friend… With the person he secretly wanted to be more with. He had been trying to deny it for so long but that was the truth , he wanted to hear dream’s funny laugh, see the way his eyes must light up when playing, the way his hand looked perfect to hold…. Now wasn't the time for that, he wanted a dream to be happy most of all and all he was doing right now was worrying him, making him take care of him. He had to leave. He slipped out of his door , looking back before walking into the rain.  
-Of course it's raining, it's england…. But does it really have to now that I’m forcing myself to go into the streets?-  
He shakes it off , pulling out an umbrella and beginning to walk. He had no idea where to go and no signs of other people so he just let himself walk.  
After only three or four breaks to cough the rain started to pour harder but George wouldn't mind he was too busy taking in the world around him, wondering what the last thing he sees before he dies will be. It was a strange thing, thinking about death like that but he couldn't help it, there wasn't a cure and there was almost no information.  
-I feel bad making dream buy a ticket and come all the way here just for me to leave…-  
His gut swirled with guilt, it would be a long time until the dream woke up, he could still go back…  
-No this is for the best, i'm not going to drag anyone with me-

The rain picked up again, drowning his thoughts and the sound of his footsteps until the only thing he could hear was the drops landing above and around him . It was oddly peaceful, even after coughing up another bird’s worth of feathers he could just watch it get washed away. His legs got numb sooner or later, probably due to the icey cold and then he really felt like a ghost. No thoughts, no voice, no feelings, no pain, nobody around… It was surreal. Before he knew it he was on a bus to nowhere , still lost in the sound of the rain and the water that had just been lapping at his feet . It stopped somewhere , he paid , he was off, he found an inn and got a room, all without realizing, all while drifting like a ghost. He looks around his residence for the night briefly before coughing up feathers. He cleaned them up, took a nap then woke up to repeat for at least the rest of the night before returning the key and continuing onward. It was still raining but now it was only a drizzle and he could hear his thoughts and the first thing they had to say to him were  
I wonder what my dream is?-  
And giving him a punch of guilt, strong enough to remind him to eat some of the food he packed and hard enough to make tears slip down his face

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one is short too but haha it's either too short or too long , give me your predictions/ideas/thoughts if you want to!


	8. Manhunt

Dream woke up with a very bad feeling, his insides begging him to get up and help...help someone  
“G-George?”  
He tried to calm himself down, maybe he had a bad dream and didn't remember it?   
-yeah that has to be it-  
He tried to convince himself this to no avail, when he opened George's door we weren't there and everything was cleaner and neater than the night before.  
-maybe he woke up early and cleaned his room-  
“George?!”  
He called his friends name as he headed to the kitchen and living room , no sins of him except-  
There was a note on the front door  
Dream/clay, thank you so much for coming over here. I’m sorry you came all the way here for me but I have to go. I’m not sure where, don't try to follow me. This is for your own good  
George  
-...no-  
He reread the note  
-No-  
He read it again  
“FUCK!”  
He screamed , throwing the note onto the table as he began to look for george again  
“GEORGE WHERE ARE YOU THIS ISN'T FUNNY!”  
He kept looking but no one was there and he began to cry. Why would he leave him? Why was it for his own good? How could George be that...that..  
“SELFISH!”  
He tried to hold back but all he could do was slide down the wall and sob. He had failed. He was supposed to help him but now he had run away from him, what did he do to make him want to run away?   
-Mabey I was to into his business , mabey i pushed his boundaries-  
He sniffled and pulled out his phone to message George asking where he was but as expected no reply. He let himself cry for a minute before deciding what to do, he wanted to talk to his friends about it, he wanted to be private, he wanted to respect George but… If anyone could find him wherever he is it would be the fans. He settled to call Sapnap first and get his opinion.

“S-sapnap?”  
He knew subpoena could hear the shake of his voice but why hide it, this was scary  
“What's wrong?”  
“So you know how I've been staying with george”  
“ yeah of course, did you have a fight?”  
“No.. well maybe?’  
“ What happened”  
“He’s ran away from his own house sapnap!”  
“What?!”  
He couldn't stop himself from crying again  
“ I woke up and found a note from him saying he was leaving and don't know where he was going to go!”  
“Oh my god”  
“Sapnap what do i do he isn't answering my calls or messages …”  
“ calm down, uh, why would he leave that might give us a clue where he went?”  
“..... i don't know … He wasn't eating before i came and I wonder if i overstepped my boundaries”  
“.. what? Ok hold on, what do you mean he wasnt eating before this?!”  
“ when i got here he hadn't eaten in weeks! So i was making sure he was eating but then he suddenly left after hardly talking to me and leaving every few minutes all day!”  
“ O-oh…”  
Dream sniffled as he regained his breath before expressing his worries in a tiny voice.  
“ Sap i don't know what to do.”  
Sapnap thought long and hard before answering, trying to be reasonable and serious for once.  
“Fok, call the cops then Ask any of our friends in the UK to keep an eye out for him and uh.. If they can't find him, tell the fans.”

“....ok”

And so he did, the cops would look for him after 24 hours had passed and all of his friends were on the lookout but the dream still felt his stomach twisting in worry.   
-Please george be ok-

Then dream went out to look for him, asking if anyone had seen him. His worry only increased as he saw just how much it had rained the night before. Eventually he retired his search for the day and after a few hours finally got some sleep.  
-  
He was standing alone in a field of wheat, or at least alone at first. Soon George walked in behind him, he had smiled at him in a way that made his heart flutter.   
“Hey dream”  
He sits next to dream , his hair blowing in a breeze that wasn't there a moment ago.  
The two med smiled warmly at each other. George stands up with a smile and runs, dream jumps to chase him , but when he catches up to him and tackles him he has to watch as George withers away to nothing in his arms and the ground begins to fall under him.

He wakes up and immediately goes searching for george.

Three days pass and finally it's time to do what they dreaded. Dream and all of his friends made a post together announcing  
“George not found has gone officially missing. Please message us for any information about his condition. This is serious”

As he pressed the post he felt a crushing weight fall over him. If they had to do this they really were desperate. At least now the whole world was looking for him.


	9. Hidden

-God dammit-  
George checked his social media for the first time in a few days only to see that the whole world was looking for it. He realized now that running away was a stupid idea, of course dream woulnt just let him disappear.  
Now the whole world was involved in finding the man cleaning ink and feathers out of the carpet of a rented apartment for the 7th time that day. The whole world was worried about a dying man. Speaking of dying another round of ink was threatening to escape his body. He ate a little bit of food despite his stomach turning before wondering what he could do, he couldn’t just go back and he didn’t want to be found. He could stay in his apartment for a few days before he would need food at least . That would give him time to plan.   
And so he waited for a few days before going out and when he did the search was dying down. The world thought he must be dead, but it didn’t make them lose hope. His trip went smoothly , he got called by dream again but he ignored it. As soon as he got back he coughed up ink and he was safe again. As safe as he could be, the ink is starting to look slightly different and hurt worse. He is on a time crunch after all.

Dream stifled a sob as his call was ignored once again. He would even be happy if he was blacked or if the call was denied, it would at least prove George was…. was alive . This had to be the worst month of his life. He buried himself in his hoodie, almost no one was making content anymore, not in the community at least and worry ate at everyone’s guts. Dream made another post asking if anyone had a lead and expressing his worry but no one had had any luck. Until suddenly his heart jumped, there was a reply simply saying *I’m sorry about of of this* it was George! Dream felt himself cry again, but this time out of relief. Of course he was still worried and still hurt but George was alive! Alive...alive…  
“He’s alive”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry this one is so short, don't worry a lot will happen next one, what do you think’s gonna happen?)


	10. Discovery

-It was a mistake to write that reply-  
Suddenly his phone blew up with questions and he couldn't get out of his own head. Suddenly he realized it was raining and he remembered when he first escaped and how the rain had drowned out his worries and fear and stepped outside. Besides he had had to give up cleaning up his ink again thanks to how frequent and painful it has become and the rain could just wash it away.  
He stepped out with his umbrella and sure enough it didn't take very much time to drown out the world around him again. As feathers itched to escape and the cold nipped at his bare skin he couldn't think. All he could do is keep putting one foot in front of the other and wander.

The whole world stopped existing, the millions of people worried about him, his own thoughts, traffic, the people around him… None existed anymore. It’s a miracle that he had not discovered this escapism before. Ink and feathers would fall into the grass or garbage can then disappear. He began to smile as water lapped at his ankles, never had he felt so free. He felt so free that he didn't notice his pain or worries, he felt so free that dream and his fans may as well have never existed. He felt like it was just him in this world until it began to slow and his thoughts began creeping in and soon it stopped , he sighed and closed his umbrella , turning the corner to see a man with dirty blond hair exit a shop and stare at him with surprise and recognition. The two froze and stared at each other.

Needing to get out of the house, Dream had gotten on a bus to do some window shipping when it had begun to rain , forcing him to go into a shop and wait it out but then something happened as he left. He had just stepped outside when he had seen what mayaswell had been a ghost rounding the corner. A man, shorter than him and very pale with dark eyes and hair catching his eye and stopping. For a moment the world stopped moving as the two boys stared at each other in disbelief, tears stinging their eyes. Until the older one of the two sped things into motion again with a single step backwards, turning and running. Without hesitation dream gave chase  
“George! WAIT!”  
He demanded for the man to stop running but he kept going, slipping into an apartment as dreams slipped onto the ground. Dream wiped away his tears, forcing himself to his feet to pursue him, running to the door and two his surprise finding it unlocked. He flung the door open in time to see a blanket being pulled onto the floor and George spinning around to face him, out of breath. Dream closed and locked the door behind him as george watches with relief and fear painted on his face.;  
“GEORGE WHAT THE HELL”  
It wasn't how he wanted to start his first conversation with a man he hadn't seen in at least a month but his emotions boiled over. As tears streamed down his face and his body began to tremble.  
“GEORGE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE”VE BEEN! I FINAlLY FIND YOU AND YOU JUST RUN AWAY !????”  
George looked away, ashamed but dream couldn't stop himself  
“FIRST YOU ‘forget” TO EAT THEN YOU RUN AWAY FROM YOUR OWN DAMN HOUSE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!”  
Tears began sliding down George's face as he tried to hide his face, stopping dreams in his tracks.  
“I… i thought… i thought you were dead”

George flinches as if the words hurt him more than the shouting, probably because they did. The hurt in dream’s voice was all he needed to hear to realize just how much he fucked up.  
“i….I’m sorry “  
He muttered it so the quiet dream could hardly hear him but instead of the expected anger about not answering his questions dreams’ reaction was to run and hug him, grabbing his clothes as tight as he could as if to force George not to disappear as he sobbed into his chest.   
“You asshole”  
George couldn't help but smile and hug back, hearing the relief in the dream's tone.  
“I know i wont… i wont do it again”  
“You better not!”

They held each other for a few moments, George admitted he missed the dream's touch. Dream couldn't help but tremble as he felt that george still wasn't eating enough but he could deal with that later for now he just wanted to hold him, feel the wet fabric of his cloths, smell george’s scent, feel his chest moving as he breathed, feeling that he was … alive. It was nice for a while until George felt the usual scratching sensation, but even shifting slightly made the dream grab him tighter , he panicked as he realized there wasn't a way out.

Dream suddenly felt a sharp pain as he was forcibly pushed away and forced to watch shock and horror as george desperately tried to drag himself away only for something dark and blue to be forcibly coughed out , feathers floating in it as george did his best not to collapse before turning to look at dream with fearful eyes.


	11. Hurt

Dream stared in disbelief at George who began to cry. He had run away, he had made the whole world worry, he had made himself hurt so much, he had made dreams hurt so much, just to keep him from finding out about this yet here they were. The taste of ink in his mouth and tears rolling down his face as dreams just stared with his mouth open wide. George looked away, he wouldn't force himself to look at the face he adores so much twisted in shock and hurt..

Dream felt like the world had turned upside down, George wasn't even looking at him, he felt sick.  
-what.the.fuck.just.happened-  
Dream notices that George is trembling and reaches out a hand, gently grabbing his shoulder trying not to yell  
“George…. Explain”  
George sat there in silence before looking into dream’s worried eyes   
“I… can't believe this”  
“Cant believe what?  
George chuckles sadly   
“I…. I ran away to keep you from finding out and being worried”  
He laughs sadly again, wiping his tears with a sniffle before smiling at dream   
“I suppose it didn't really work”  
He laughed again but it was empty. Dream frowned before wiping some of this blue liquid off George’s face.  
“What even is this stuff?”  
George sighs , swirling his hand in the pool beside him   
“ i think its ink”  
“Ink?!”  
“Yeah”  
Dream watches as he takes a feather out of the pool and inspects it.  
“B-but why??? How????”  
George shrugs   
“ I don't know, I only found one source and he didn't have any idea, “ he wipes his tears again as they slow to a stop. Dream held his hands looking at him in worry  
“Will you be ok?!”  
George flinches but lies  
“Yeah… I’ll be just fine, that's why I didn't want to worry you about nothing”  
He smiles and chuckles and dream sighs in relief   
“ So you ran away and disappeared off the planet??”  
He smiled   
“Well I didn't think that one through”. Dream lets himself relax a little  
“ so you’ll come back?”  
“Yeah , besides i probably should stream and show everyone that I’m ok”  
Dream nodes before helping george stand up   
“Are you ok?”  
“Huh? Oh right, yeah I am.”

The two boys arrived home and after a worryingly large fit of coughing they began to set up the stream, dream sitting out of view of the camera. Once the stream aired people jumped on, spamming questions and worry.  
“Uh, hey guys”  
He smiled awkwardly   
“As you know there have been some things going on recently”  
Donations and chat spammed questions , they zoomed by so fast george couldn't read them  
“ alright guys, calm down. I’m here to apologize about leaving for a break without telling anyone or answering any messages I know it made you all worry over nothing”  
After that he just talked to the stream for a few moments only telling them slivers of truth before ending and coughing up feathers and ink. Soon he started to get calls from his friends each of these he takes this time, all were very worried about him and/or angry but eventually everything calmed down and he could just breathe. Well, sort of .

Dream stared at George as he relaxed in his seat and exhaled in relief with a frown.  
“ you didn’t give very much information did you?”  
George tenses  
“ wasn't their business”  
“ even Sapnap?! Even our close friends?! Not their business why you worried us half to death?!”  
“ yes! “   
He had sat up suddenly   
“ look , I don’t think I want to talk about it”  
Dream stands up   
“ oh so you don’t want to talk about it ?!”  
He chuckles  
“ Ok then! I’ll just pretend you didn’t just run away from your own damn house and worry us half to death only to not tell anyone any details!”  
“ look I said I don’t want to talk about it!”  
He was standing too , the two stared into each other’s eyes with tension for a few moments.  
“ besides you said you’re going to be ok so what’s the problem with them knowing if it’s not even going to get worse-“  
His heart dropped as he saw George’s expression flicker.  
“ you are going to be ok r-right?”  
After a moment's hesitation George responded quickly   
“ o-oh yeah, of course”  
He was lying. He’s lying…. but if he’s lying about being ok then will he-  
Dream couldn’t think about that, all he could do was storm out and hide in the bathroom .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop another odd length one, haha I have no idea how to split things into chapters


	12. Green

Dream flinched as he heard a now familiar coughing from a few rooms away, he didn’t like seeing George like that and was mad at him but before he even had the thought of ignoring it he was opening the door and helping George catch his breath. He noticed something different about the ink this time , it was a shiny emerald green. He frowned as he helped clean it up   
“ why does it look different?”  
“ huh?”  
“ it’s not blue anymore”  
“ oh”   
He smiled in a way that made dream deal a rush of relief   
“ I think this means I’m getting better?”  
Dream hugs him  
“ really?!”  
“ yeah”

And thus the two boys continued the day like normal and after only 5 more coughs decided to have dinner. That’s when something worrying happened. George has started to eat but he couldn’t seem to force himself to. He finally got himself to take a bite only to immediately cough up ink.  
“ George ?!”  
Dream set down his food in a hurry as George coughed into his arm, ink dripping down his arm.  
“ dream, I… I can’t eat today”  
“ what do you mean”  
“ I mean I don’t think I can eat”  
“ w-why?!”  
“ I…. I feel sick and I don’t even feel like I normally do before a cough , I don’t think I can eat”  
“ What?!”  
“ I’m going to go to bed”  
Dream watched feeling helpless and confused as George left. He heard a door slam and more coughing before continuing to eat , something was definitely wrong

George had meant to just walk away for a second but he actually ended up asleep. Once he woke up dream was asleep as well, he coughed up ink as quietly as he could before hearing downstairs , Geri king hungry for the first time in awhile he went to make breakfast but the same feeling crept up again and even as he grabbed a box of cereal he immediately felt ink fill and poor out of his mouth until he put it back, trembling .  
“ what the fuck”  
He whispered it under his breath before pulling out his phone and going to his only source again to see what these new symptoms meant… he read it over, if it was gold ink he was getting better and green it was getting worse but he couldn’t check. He thought about whether or not to ask Dream, on one hand he didn’t really want to know but on the other hand Dream was obviously still mad about hiding things and he couldn’t hold up a front much longer.

Dream was awoken by a knock on his door, he opened it to see George with green running down his face and a worried expression   
“ dream what color is this?”  
Dream stared at him confused before remembering George was colerblind, it was still an odd question  
“Why?”  
“ just tell me”  
He sighed  
“ alright, it’s green”  
The look in George’s face made the dream immediately wish it wasn’t .  
“ George?”  
No reply  
“ g-George what does that mean?!”  
George shook his head backing up  
“ w-why I’ve been eating and sleeping and-“  
“ George?!”  
“ D-dream… Dream I-it means it’s getting worse”  
Dream felt his knees weaken as he asked a question he don’t know if he wanted a answer to  
“ George… be completely honest with me…. can this kill you”  
The seconds of hesitation before the answer felt like years but as soon as George gave a simple nod time sped up again and the world began to spin and the dream collapsed to its knees. This was by far the worst news he’d gotten in his whole life. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed, surprised he even could still cry anymore. He heard George try to calm him down, saying that it might not and felt two hands on his shoulders but they felt so far away, his greatest fear was happening right now. He was losing someone he cared about, he was losing his friend, he was losing the person he cared most about and he couldn't stop shaking and soon he could hardly breathe until two hands tore him away from his face forcing him to look at George who had guilt written all over his face.   
Why is he guilty??? He didn't choose this-  
“Dream, calm down”  
George instructed him but dream just shook his head  
“How can i be FUCKING CALM”  
He sobbed again   
“I'm going to lose you”  
George frowned with his whole face  
“Dream, look at me”  
He did as he was told, looking into his dark eyes as his hand was pressed against georges body  
“Its ok dream … breath”  
Dream felt himself grab george’s sides on there own and george smiled  
“What do you feel?”  
“I feel… you”  
“And what am I doing?”  
“Breathing… and talking to me”  
“ that's right, and what does that mean”  
George thought for a moment before relaxing   
“It means you’re alive”  
“That's right, no matter what happens in the future, well it doesn't matter, what matters right now is that I'm still alive right?”  
“.... still alive… alive”  
It finally clicked and he hugged george   
“You’re still alive”  
He felt himself sink into george for a moment   
He’s right, we can do this, he isn't dead yet, we can find a way to fix this.-

And that's when they both got a call from sapnap. They looked at each other before George excused himself for a moment, Dream answered, hearing coughing a few rooms away.

“Hey dream”  
“Hi snapmap”  
His voice hurt, it was weak and shaky, sapnap definitely caught on.  
“What’s wrong”  
“Before… before I answer why did you call?”  
“ I missed you guys and honestly i wanted to check in i've been worried, neither of you have really talked to anyone sense george talked to everyone about his disappearance, not that he told us much anyway.”  
“I see”  
“ it seems like its a good thing i did, you sound really upset dude”  
Dream thought for a moment, on one hand George should be the one to tell them but on the other hand George HAD ran away from his own house to keep it a secret.  
“I… uh… george should tell you but i doubt he will”  
“Tell me what?”  
“........”  
He sighs  
“I suppose you deserve to know … being as close to us as you are “  
snape's first reaction was that the two were dating but the dream wouldn't have been this upset, did they have a fight?  
“Know about what”  
“..... Sap…. I… I think george is going to die”

OK that was not what he expected.  
“W-WHAT?!”  
“sap , he ran away from his own house and disappeared to hide some illness and today he told me it could kill him!”  
“..... h-he just said could right?? i-it might not”  
“M-maybe but it's really bad….”  
The call was silent before sanpa finally spoke up, his voice shaking   
“I… I need to go and….. Process this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo angst! Predictions? Tips? commentary?


	13. Sorrow begining

-fuck-  
He should have lied again, said it was going to be ok. No he never should have asked if he didn't ask then neither him nor dream would know he was going to die. If he hadn't asked than he wouldt feel so ill with fear and dream wouldn't had had to break down crying. He just shoulnt have asked. He shoulnt have let dream come in the first place, he should have made sure Wilbur never got suspicious.

He thought about walking downstairs to see dream but decided to call snapnap back first, he wasn't sure he could handle talking to dream right away. When sanpa answered to george’s surprise his voice was shaky.  
“Hey”  
“.....Oh….. hey dude thanks for calling back”  
“No problem, why do you sound so upset?”  
He had a idea that turned out to be correct,  
“Dream told me you're…..dying”  
His voice started monotone and cold but on the last word it broke.  
“Oh.”  
“............... is… i-is it true?”  
“No of course not”  
He was trying to sound like it was a ridiculous claim but his voice wavered and his laugh was hollow.  
“Oh really?”  
He figured it out  
“ So dream was sobbing over nothing, you ran away over nothing, you disappeared over nothing, you LIED OVER NOTHING YOU -”  
“OK STOP THAT'S ENOUGH!”  
There was silence and george felt any guard he had up melt away as he heard a sniffle from the other side, he had made another friend cry.  
GOD im so stupid-  
“S-so it's true?”  
He asked it so softly, trying to hide the fact that he was crying , hoping for a simple answer, for the easier answer but it never came.  
“Its true”  
He chuckled sadly before speaking again his voice on the verge of tears  
“I’m going to die”  
Saying it outloud awakened something in him, a fear and sadness so strong he didn't know what to do with it.  
“I’m going to die”  
He laughed again, tears slipping down his face  
“I really am going to die part I?”  
Sapnap was silent  
“ hey uh george could i go see you guys, I got tickets to help look for you and-”  
“Yes”  
“H-huh?”  
“ I… I want to see you and hang out with you”  
“.......”  
“Before… you know”  
“I know, ok then”  
“When will you come?”  
“Can you stay alive another day? I’m on my way to the airport in a few minutes”  
He tried to joke but any chuckles were hollow  
“ Yeah, should be”  
“Ok, don't die before i get there!”  
He laughed again tears stinging his face  
“No promises!”  
The call ended and the two boys felt an emptiness inside them.

Dream heard footsteps and looked up to see George walking down the stairs, a few new drops of green sliding down his mouth. HE always liked the color but honestly didn't like it as much anymore.   
“......hey”  
George sat next to him against the wall  
“Hey”  
They sat in silence.  
“ I called sap’ back”  
“O-oh?”  
“Yeah he’s coming here tomorrow”  
“What?”  
“Yeah he's coming here to see us”  
They both knew that ‘us’ was mostly george. Dream noticed george was crying now, he brushed a tear away. Even like this he was still beautiful…. It hit him that if he died he'd never be able to see him again, to feel his body next to his, if he died …. No… when he died he already knew it would be the hardest thing in his life. George looked at him before attempting to joke  
“ Are you staring at me? I mean i know im pretty but-”  
His laugh sounded like it hurt.  
-yes, that's exactly what I’m doing-  
“ No, you look half dead.”  
“Ah, i see”  
After a moment george sighed  
“ I suppose we should tell everyone”  
“...Yeah”  
“ Unless lying again is an option-”  
“Its not”  
“.... I know”

First they would go to bed, then they'd tell their friends then do another stream. Before bed George finally checked his dms, they all were spammed and worried. Willbur was skiing if it was related to what he had seen, George decided to call him first the next day before falling asleep.for a couple minutes at a time. Dream couldn't sleep, no one would wonder why if they knew, what could he have done differently, what could he do now? His stomach felt sick, and his eyes hurt from crying but somehow eventually he slept.

Spanap walked off of his plane with his heart racing and his body trembling unsure of what he was about to go through. He waited until he saw a familiar face stricken with worry across the room.   
“Dream!”  
He called out catching the blond’s attention, he smiled slightly and walked over to him.  
“We weren't sure how long you'd be so george is waiting at home”  
He explained making sanpa exhale in relief, he had been worried that he’d be to late when he hadn't seen george there. They walked in silence to the car before heading back.  
“..... so what’s going on with george”  
“……..”  
Dream sighed trying to think about how to explain it. He had spent so much time thinking in fact that they arrived home before he was past the first few words of the answer.   
“ I uh, guess me and George will explain inside”  
Sapnap nodded and held his breath as the dream opened the door.   
“George were here!”  
“ Ok ,I’ll be down in a moment”  
His voice was dry and rough but at least he answered.  
He could hear footsteps as he walked further into the house, surveying the interior until george entered the room. Sapnap gasped as he saw his, he wasn't sure what he expected but it wasn't for one of his best friends to walk in with hardly any body mass, skin paler than snow, unfocused eyes and uncared for hair. He also noticed some sort of green liquid being wiped away from his lips as he smiled at him.  
“ hey sapnap”  
“H-hey”  
George sits down next to dream, unknowingly wanting to press against the other man. Sapnap , much like the other two had obviously been crying and he couldn't help but feel guilty. HE watched uncomfortably as sanpa scanned his body, noticing every sign of bad health with a frown and furrowed brows.   
“ What’s happened to you man?”  
“ … i have some sort of illness but i only found one record of it…… the symptoms are coughing up ink and feathers and depending on the stage be able to not feel hungry or right now I physically can't eat.”  
“O-oh”  
It sounded besar but there wasn't a reason or a sign that he had lied at all. They sat in silence   
“Do you want to play some games?”  
Sapnap and dream nodded, wanting a distraction.

The two friends played video games together and they almost forgot about the situation, well in between the coughing up ink and feathers every 10 minutes anyway. When they were done and Sapnap headed to bed on the bed, Dream had been sleeping and asked George to go on a walk with him.  
“ uhhh sure? Why not”  
The two stepped outside into a very light rain and darkness, they walked together to a bench and they both secretly wished they were holding hands before they found a dry bench and sat on it.   
“ have you called the others?”  
“No, i was planning on it but I didn't get around to it i’m planning on doing it before bed.”  
“Oh… alright”  
They sat in silence, leaning on each other.  
“ So why did you want to go on a walk?”  
“ I needed to get out of the house “  
“ fair enough”  
They sat in silence a while longer  
“Hey dream?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you”  
“For what?”   
He looked at george in surprise, he smiled  
“ for i don't know, going through this for me? Not taking your plane back to America, figuring out how to stay and look for me? Being so patient”  
“ No problem, I know you would do the same for me…. I haven't been that patient though I keep yelling at you”  
“Not yelling at me, calling me out. I lied to everyone and tried multiple times to just disappear until i was better or dead but you’re still here.”  
“I suppose so”  
They smiled at each other before rescuing a much more comfortable silence fore walking back. Holding hands, but just as bros who had a heart to heart.

George sat down on his bed before calling Willbur.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey will”  
“George!”  
“Hehe yeah”  
“Where have you been man”  
“I've been busy”  
“How is your uh illness?”  
“About that will….”  
He could hear the inhale and immediately knew that Willbur had understood his sad tone and was now worried.  
“It’s probably going to kill me”  
The silence that he had gotten used to stretched out again, the silence as the other person tried to wrap their head around the bomb you just dropped on them wolled by the   
“Wait what”  
“ It’s only gotten worse, dream and Sapnap are staying with me but I probably won't make it”  
The rest of the conversation was similar to Sapnap’s, though the more people he told the more obvious each person’s individual way of handling the grief was. Some people cried, some yelled, some denied it, some tried to comfort him, some tried to be hopeful and some slid into a silent sorrow.At the end a guilt bubbled up in his chest that made him want to have never exited, never have gotten close enough to anyone for them to care. He tried to sleep but the guilt was too overwhelming so he went to his only source of comfort.   
“:d-dream are you ok?”  
“George?”  
He sounded like george had woken him up.  
“ dream”  
He realized what he was about to ask was ridiculous  
“Could you sleep in my bed tonight…. I need someone there”  
To his surprise dream got up with a lot of speed and walked over to him   
“ If that’ll help you get some rest than for sure”  
His face flushed as they both got under the covers but the way dream clinged to him reminded him of why he was there. To both of their surprise george woke up having had to cough up nothing all night, though in the morning he had a lot to go through before his chest stopped itching. He looked back to his bed afterwards and saw something he had forgotten about in his desperation to make the scratching go away, a blond boy sleeping in his bed with a peaceful expression. George blushed as he realized he was staring and walked downstairs, checking on the also sleeping snapnap. He smiled, his friends were really something special. He decided he wanted to do something for them and couldn't think of much but he had an idea.


	14. Chapter 14

George found a few buckets he would start to cough into instead of just the carpet. Honestly even without this idea he should have made this change a long time ago. He then found paper, he could write them notes , it seemed odd to do at all, let alone with the ink he coughed dip but something inside him really wanted to . He started with sapnap's. It was short and sweet. He also tucked a headband into the envelope that matched his in-game one that he had seen. Next was dream’s… dreams. He realized that he had three choices, to tell dream in person before he died, hide it until the note was read after it was too late or just never let him know. Who knew how dream would react to any of the options but for now he opted for the second. Just as he tucked gifts into the envelopes and placed them face down on the desk he heard someone stir upstairs. He watched as dream made his way downstairs with a surprising amount of hurry , concerning plastered on his face until he noticed George watching him. 

Dream had woken up in George’s bed, he had remembered the night before and smiled with a heat rising to his cheeks until he turned around and saw George was already gone. The rational part of his brain tried to reason with his sudden panic, he was probably just somewhere else int he house or went on a walk after waking up earlier than him but the more emotion side was to scared that he ran away again to stop himself from holding down the stairs only to see George watching him and slowing down.  
“ what’s got you in a rush this morning?”  
He was wiping a bit of green off his face.  
“N-noting, it's silly”  
“ what was it? Did you have a bad dream”  
“ y-yeah that must have been it.”  
George shrugged   
“Whatever you say sleeping beauty “  
Dream chuckled   
“ what’s that supposed to mean”  
George flushed but quickly covered it up with annoyance  
“ look at the time you and sap nap have been sleeping forever “  
Dream smiled  
“ you miss me?~”  
He teased him and soon they were joking about like normal. Not too much later, Sapnap woke up and joined them. George sadly watched the two eat breakfast before they decided to play some games. After that George had more notifications to look through of people making sure he wasn’t dead yet, dream and sapnap had their fair share of questions too. He answered all of them as truthfully as he could make himself, he still downplayed the worry but at least he told them his symptoms and explained some of his actions.  
He had to admit that he was glad his friends were there as they held his hands while ink forced its way out of a body that was thin enough to look dead, glad to be able to joke with them while they had a break and to be able to run his hands through dream’s hair to help him calm down but he knew it wouldn’t last very long, he couldn’t last very long . He had ordered the other part of the gifts online but they wouldn’t make it in time all he could hope for was that his friends wouldn’t both already be back in America before it arrives.   
It was raining again. He couldn’t help but smile as he heads to the door the other two watching him  
“ where are you going?”  
“ I’m going to go walk in the rain , get a break from my thoughts you know?”  
“ alright , be safe”  
George knew what that really meant , it really meant “ come back “  
It was worth worrying them though. The rain was such an easy way to drown everything out , his worries about his friends, his suppressed fear of dying , his love for dream , his guilt , none of it could shout louder than the water falling all around him.   
When the rain stopped and he returned he was greeted with thankful hugs, honestly feeling hurt that they didn't trust him to come back he hesitated in returning it but deep down he knows it just shows how much they care. He felt bad about the pain he was about to put them through and made a note to add more apologies to their gifts before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is short and honestly I'm not a fan of this one but big things are coming so whatver


	15. farewell notes

Only a few days later , in the middle of the night Geroge heard something deep inside him whisper to him.  
“ Its over, today is the day”  
And the thing is? He felt like it was true, he felt like he wouldn't be able to survive the day and so he had a few choices to make. He could finish himself off early to make sure it wasn't painful, he could use the hospital as a last resort, he could die in the arms of the man I cared about or I could leave. He had a few hours to decide but he had a feeling he would take the last option, however this time he wasn't running to hide his illness and he didn't believe it would make his friends feel better but it’s what he wanted. He took out a piece of paper and started his final goodbye

“ Dear Clay and Nick,

I have a feeling you already know what this is about, I’m not going to last the day and I know it, we all three know it I can tell. Fuck even just writing this is making me exaused. Anyway I’m going to leave again, I’m sorry for doing this to you again Dream especially because I know this time that the lack of closure will be hard but please stay strong for me I need to do this. I know for a fact the hospitals can only force me to slay alive for a bit longer and I don't want my last days to be filled with being stuck in there and I don’t want to die right in front of you and leave you to deal with my uh body so i’m leaving. I care so much about you both , you guys really made life worth living. There are gifts on their way and I’ve written letters for you, they’re on the desk, read them as soon as you can. I’de say to write me back especially because we have a lot of ink somehow but you couldn't get them to me anyway so it’d be useless. Thank you both, goodbye

George “

It was finished. He placed it on the table before leaving , bringing only a picture of his friends he took earlier that week and some money in case he needed to take the bus. Tears rolled down his face as he left his home for the last time. He soon boarded a bus and realised he brought more money than he thought but at least he had not brought too little. He watched the world go by until only a stop or two away from his house he saw a woods (idk man) and decided to find somewhere in there to die. He walked into it, stumbling as his body forced itself to keep going. Eventually he found a small bridge over a river bank and laid himself to rest under it, water lapping at his ankles as his hungry tired body tried to get rid of more ink before becoming unconscious. His last thoughts were that he wouldn't wake up and hoping no poor scared soul came across his body before they faded out into a deep sleep that was slowly threatening to become deep enough to finish him.

Sapnap and Dream both woke up around 3 Am to a feeling in their gut, they both came down with sorrow painted on their faces, they knew what it meant. They read the letter knowing full well what was happening. They both silently cried  
“ I knew it”  
Sapnap nodded in acknowledgement. The only part unexpected was the gifts and letters.  
“ he said to read them as soon as possible… what do you suppose”  
“ I….. I suppose we read them”  
The two walked to the office with almost no emotions, grabbing the letters and reading them as sadness and grief slowly poured into them. Ters marked the paper along with the ink. They both held back sobbs, the letters were so thoughtful , so real. That's when dream got to the end

“ and dream? Or should I say clay? Well either way I have one last thing to tell you I know I wont be brave enough to do before I die. Clay I love you, I love your laugh, your eyes even if I can't see how green they are. I think I have for a long time but I only recently realised it, I have no idea if you feel the same but honestly i think you do…. If you do i’m even more sorry about this I know getting over my death will be hard.”

Dream could hardly read the last words

“ But i know you’re strong enough to get through it! I’m sad that I’ll never be able to repay you for what you’ve done for me, maybe if this never happened we could have been more but now that we know it never will be can you promise me something? Promise that you will be happy one day. I know it's alot to ask but I hope you do. 

Love, George Notfound :D “

Dream couldn't hold back anymore he cried out, tears smudging the smiley face next to his username as he reached out with a shaky hand to grab a feather and paper. What was the point of writing this letter? He’de never see it yet instinctively he started to. His words were almost unreadable thanks to his trembling hand but he got it out

“ I really do love you, you were right. I wish I told you sooner. I can’t promise that but i can try. I love you   
Dream”

Once it was done he just placed it on the desk before curling up, hiding his face in his knees not even caring about if Sapnap saw or how he was reacting. All he could think about is how George is probably already gone, dead in a ditch somewhere all alone. How he would never be able to jokingly flirt, or just full on flirt. He never would watch him on the corner of his stream, smiling shyly as someone sent compliments his way. Never hear him and Sapnap bicker, never hear him yell for help as some mob chased him down….. Eventually he just ran out of tears and fell asleep. Sapnap wasn't doing much better, he had opted to ignore the sobs next to him or from his own mouth and shut down his emotions instead. Needless to say things would never be the same.

Three days passed with no news, he must have found a good hiding spot. Neither of the two were doing well still, sapnap bottled up his emotions while Dream spent all day watching old videos while sobbing on the ground. Three days, George should be dead by then… His body should have died far before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ahhh don't hate me, I hope this doesn't seemed rushed or anything haha.Don’t worry some relief next chapter)


	16. Chapter 16

Everything was numb and so cold at first. His body was so tired and frail it might shatter if someone touched him. His mind was so empty, his thoughts so far away. It wasn't even raining. His hearing was the first thing to return , he could hear the hum of machinery and voices. Then he could feel , everything was cold and hurt and he was so hungry. Then was his taste, it tasted like ink. Then his eyesight, he was in a hospital. The final thing was his thoughts  
Where am I….. I should be dead….. Does dream know?-

Dream, of course. He needed dream, it was the middle of the afternoon and he had just pretty much died yet the only things he could think about, the only emotion he felt was a desperate need to go home and see his friends. He sat up, hsi body was weak but he forced it to stand and check the window. It was the lowest floor and he could see a familiar road. He slowly opened it before realizing there was machinery attached to his body and without even thinking he tore them out despite the pain and climbed. He could hear the machinery alert the staff and began to run. How his frail and weak body ran like that he’d never know but the only thing he could think about was getting home. He somehow forced his body to the door and only then did his mind start racing  
What if they aren't home, what if they already left? You don't even know how long it’s been it might not even be your house anymore.-  
Those thoughts buzzed in his head as he weakly knocked.

Dream heard a knock on the door. Great , Sapnap must be back with groceries and tried grabbing them all at once again but when he opened the door all he could do was stare at the man in front of him as if he was a ghost. He may as well be, he was supposed to be dead and other than his chest rapidly rising and falling as if he had just been running he looked dead. His eyes were unfocused, his hair fluffy and messy, his clothes were torn and dirty ( no hospital gown ) His eyes had dark circles, his mouth was dyed green along with most of his clothes and skin. Dream began to cry   
“ I’ve really god mad haven't I , you’re dead”  
He laughed pitifully , wiping his tears knowing he didn't look much better  
“ The man I love died you can't be him”  
He was about to keep going when a thin bony hand grabbed his hand away from his face, it felt like squeezing it would break it, and move his hand to the man’s equally fragile and boney chest where breath and heart rate faintly raced.  
“ You aren't crazy”  
“ I have to be”  
“ Then what are you feeling right now?”  
Dream looked away from the thin body and to the bony face, with a weak smile painted on it. The jester was so familiar. Dream shook his head, it cant be real. He pulled his hand away and buried his face in it   
“ Don't do this to me, don't give me hope”  
“ listen, clay please look at me”  
He listened and to his surprise George grabbed his face and weakly kissed him. Even without any strength George kissed dream deeply. Dream was surprised but his fear and sorrow melted away for a moment. His mouth tasted like ink but under all that there was something sweet. That sweetness must be george.  
They broke away and George leaned on Dream, barely having the strength to stand.  
“ That prove to you that I’m really here?”  
“ Y-yeah.”  
Dream smiles at him before lifting him up with almost no effort  
“ It did”

(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet , i think anyway also fuck logic I’ve thought of a ending I like and I’m gonna get there )


	17. Chapter 17

Almost as soon as dream picked him up george began to lose consciousness  
“ I’m so hungry” was his last whisper before falling asleep.  
Dream gently laid him in bed, his emotions swirling around as he took the hint and began to make soup. An hour later it was done just as he heard a sadly familiar coughing. He quickly makes his way to the bedroom to help, George is awake now though still not in the best condition. Dream lifted him up to bring him to the sofa where he slowly ate. Sadly he didn't end up eating alot but he ate before passing out again and that was enough for now.

Eventually hours later George woke up again to the sight of Dream watching him sleep , not in a creepy way, his face full of so many emotions until he noticed the brown eyes watching his own and an emotion fought back the rest. Relief shown through Dream’s emerald eyes  
“ Good morning, er evening”  
George yawned still feeling weak   
“ hello dream”  
George slowly, with dream’s help, sat up and ate a bit more when there was a knock on the door. Dream walked over and opened it, seeing Sapnap’s dull expression and guiltily realizing he had forgotten all about him.  
“ Sapnap!”  
Sapnap set the groceries right inside the house looking at dream confused on why his demeanor had changed so dramatically.  
“ Sapnap you’re not going to believe this-”  
Just as sapnap was about to ask what that meant a familiar form peaked into the room, leaning heavily on the wall  
“ Sapnap’s back?”  
Sapnap stared at him then at Dream’s beaming face to double check he wasn't seeing things before running over and hugging his friend  
“ George!”  
He squeezed him as tears fell down his face  
“ Ah! Careful”  
George appreciated the hug but he wasn't quite strong enough to handle it yet. Sapnap let go, taking a step back  
“ O-oh sorry”  
George took a deep breath before smiling at him  
“ It’s ok I missed you too…”  
He started to look unfocused and just in time the two other men realized he was passing out, both rushing over and catching him. Dream carefully laid his lover on the couch so they could keep an eye on his health.  
“ so… how did you find him?”  
“ he just showed up at the door, at first I didn't believe he was real but then he proved it to me by-”  
He cut himself off, his face becoming hot.  
“ by?”  
“By uh…”  
“Does it have anything to do with the fact that you have a green mouth now?”  
Sapnap smirked, a little of his old life returning to him  
“ W-what do you mean by that”  
“ It’s green bro, only a little though so I have a feeling you didn't make out for too long-”  
“ Ok fine we kissed please shut up “  
Sapnap laughed, it felt good to laugh again. The two bickered about the topic for a bit longer before Dream finished his explanation and the two eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof really short but uh I’m thinking I’ll do big time skips after this because this story is almost over so I guess we gotta do this)


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days were hard, George wouldn't let himself rest but he passed out whenever he moved too much, at least though he was eating even if only in small amounts at a time. Dream fell asleep on the floor next to George most nights, too scared to leave him alone but scared of somehow killing him in his sleep. The next hardest thing though would occur in the morning, Dream and Sapnap legally had to go back to the Us for at least a month and even though Badboyhalowas flying in an hour before their flights to watch George no one could blame them for not wanting to leave.

Even on the plane back Dream felt his stomach turn with worry, Bad had promised to call him every day and message him if anything happened and its not that he didn't trust him but he desperately wanted to be there. His emotions were wrecked anyway from being in love to being worried that his friend and crush isn't eating to the stress of him going missing to learning he was going to die to thinking he had to try to keep him alive when his body threatened to stop working any minute all without any break. The only good thing that had happened was the inky kiss and even then he longed to kiss him again under better conditions. He would have to wait. That night bad gave him his first updates

“ He keeps coughing but nothing other than tiny feathers and these blue-green drops come out which is worrying but it sounds like an improvement at least. I’ve been baking and cooking for him whenever he is awake but he can't seem to eat much yet, he already misses you you know”

Every Night he got an update he couldn't really understand any of the words but he knew what they meant , he’s alive. He stared at the ceiling with tears rolling down his face, he longed to hold the British boy, to kiss him and taste that sweetness that hid under the ink he wanted to tell him it was all going to be ok. Even when he could hear him on call again, weak but alive it didn't make the feeling lessen, in fact it made it grow to the point he had to stop calling him to stay sane. It was torture but soon he would see him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Very very short transition, I’m not for sure so don't hold me to it but I think the next chapter is the last one… uh not sure how to feel about that. Would ‘yall be interested in a oneshot book for mcyt?)


	19. Final

Dream felt anxiety and excitement buzz in his stomach as he got off the plane to see Wilbur, it reminded him of the first time he came here without any idea of what pain he was about to go through. On the car ride all he could think about is if George was ok, he’d been alone for two days now what if he wasn't ok what would he do. He knocked on the door, his heart pounding in his chest  
“ george?”  
The door opened and Dream stepped in before scanning the boy in front of him. He looked so much healthier that he wanted to cry. George’s hair was fluffy and freshly cut, the bags under his eyes were light, his body was trembling anymore, when he said hello his mouth wasn’t stained completely green and he smiled with a brightness his smile had not held sense he had to stop streaming.  
“ George!”  
Dream hugged him, almost knocking him over before beginning to sob happily.  
“ Dream?”  
George chuckled in confusion   
“ What are you doing?”  
Dream let go of him, staring down into George’’s eyes, his own sparkling with tears and joy.  
“ You’re squishy!”  
He pressed his forehead against Geroge’s with a smile and a giggle. In any other situation that would be a silly reason to be happy but George understood, smiling and pressing his forehead back. He had almost starved to death, the first time they hugged he hadn't eaten in a week. He was still fairly malnourished but the hug didn't feel like dream just pressing up against ribs. They held each other for a moment before Dream went for the kiss. He was right, it was much sweeter. They pulled away with red faces and sparkling eyes  
“ That was definitely better than our first kiss”  
George laughed in agreement.  
“ I second that opinion”   
They smiled at each other, drinking up the sight that they were both there, George was alive and Dream was back in Britain. They kissed again before deciding to do a stream. George bounced as he walked to his desk, he hasn't streamed in two months. He set it up and dream sat right beside him, wrapping an arm around him. Once it was set up george looked to dream  
“ I’m going to start it soon, are you going to move or should I turn off the face cam?”  
Dream lifted george onto his lap before shifting in front of the setup  
“ Neither I think i’m ready for this”  
“ you sure?”  
“No but nothing will ever scare me as much as you did, asshole”  
They laughed  
“ Alright then, I’ll start the stream.”

“ Hello everyone I finally feel up to streaming again! It’s good to see you”  
“ Hi”  
The chat exploded, George was back, Dream was right there showing them his face AND George was on his lap. The pair laughed as excitement and confusion flooded the chat

. Eventually everything would be normal, well not actually normal, Dream didn't used to live with him and they definitely didn't used to be married. He didn't have the fact he almost died plaguing everyone’s self conscious and he didn't live in a neighborhood almost entirely made up of youtubers he knew. It never would go back to ‘normal’. He thought about this but as he kissed Dream good morning he realized that he was pretty ok with that, he liked this new normal much more anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( this is it, my first ever finished fanfiction! Thank you all so so much for the support, the comment and view count is insane for me! I hope you enjoyed it! I feel kind of sad about finishing this and a little scared that I’m rushing it but I know i've made stories in the past *cough * almost hopeless on wattpad *cough cough*  
> That I finished but was too scared to call it done until it got forced and unfun so I’m going to end this here. If you want to use my fake disease feel completely free, maybe just credit me? Idk man. I love you all thank you for this :). Take care of yourselves. If you wanted a sad ending mabey read my among us based story, it’s almost done too. Also would you Guys want a oneshot book for mcyt? Like of my own short stories and maybe some requests?)


	20. A/N after story is over

Hello everyone! I have two things I want to do here despite this story being over

The first is to thank you all so so much for every comment and vote/kudos I don’t really know how to interact with them but they make my day to see and I’m thankful for each one! It’s crazy to me that each one is a person :D

The second is some I guess shameful self promoting! If you liked this story I have one about   
an among us Au (also finished and posted if you haven’t seen it )

,  
a Mcyt oneshot book (I update decently regularly,)

the first chapter of a Tommyinnit based book 

aswell as a book about a Dad Eret Au and much more on the way on here or my A03!

I also have a Instagram for art and a Twitter for my ramblings to myself if you want to check those out :3 ( @pomibeans on Twitter and @icedpomibeans for insta)

Thank you so much


End file.
